Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a core system, and more particularly, to a method of executing instructions of a core, a method of collecting debugging information of the core, and a debugging method and device using the same.
In various systems including a computing system, a core executes various operations or instructions (or commands). When the core calls a function while executing instructions stored at a constantly increasing address in memory, the core jumps to the address where the function is stored and executes the function.
Various errors may occur while the core is executing instructions. A system may perform a debugging operation including an error analysis to determine the error and the cause thereof. In order to perform the debugging operation as described above, log information in which the function and the instructions are stored is required.